doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zombieman
In addition to Zombieman (from the Doom II end credits), another alternate name is Former Human (from the instruction manuals). I am deliberately leaving that one out because I think it would be unnecessarily confusing, given the way our disambig. pages and redirects are currently organized. Reasonable people may disagree of course. Ryan W 13:40, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- "i'm not sure how much of an argument is possible": Not much. :> I do prefer your phrasing, but actually I think a small argument could be lodged. For instance, over the course of a long level, any monster with a "bullet-like" attack form may well cause more trouble than an imp (assuming an ammo supply sufficient for either case), simply because fireballs can be dodged. Replace the first four imps on E4M1 with troopers, and Patrick Martin takes a lot more damage in his Tyson demo before he gets to the switch. Ryan W 19:20, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) 0.4 sprites false? I've just extracted the IWAD from the 0.4 alpha and there is no POSS monster in it: there's an imp; the metallic lost soul (interesting death anim); a baron of hell; and the 'sarge' demon, only. -- Jdowland 14:23, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) It's there in the copy I have, anyway. Look at this screenshot. What tool did you use for extraction? -- TheDarkArchon 17:57, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Ah, sorry, I assumed it was a full sprite set. Yeah I see the one frame. I used deutex for the extraction. -- Jdowland 23:04, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Doom RPG This section is now prettier IMHO, but I still don't think it belongs in these articles. If it does, then why not Doom 3 and Doom 64 and DoomRL and five other things? The section would become quite crowded — and with information already present in the monster article specific to that game. A "see also" at the end of this would be just fine. Ryan W 23:49, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Image gallery... With all due respect to the developers of these programs, who have modding ambitions and coding skills that I can't even comprehend, the appearance of a monster in a particular 3D scheme is an extremely tangential characteristic, not nearly important enough for the main article. IMHO a few sample images in the Risen3D and JDoom articles will make the point just fine (as well as, y'know, adhering to fair use law, which argues against redundant images). Ryan W 16:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. I nominated the images for deletion. If we're going to add screenshots of Doomsday, Risen3D or other such ports featuring models, we should add them as full shots instead of cropped ones, name them with more descriptive names than "99129766.png" and attach them to the port articles instead of the main vanilla gameplay ones. So, I'd say delete the screenshots and remove them from this article. -- Janizdreg 19:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Chainsaw gibbing The article claims that the zombieman can be gibbed with the chainsaw. I have never seen this happen in sixteen wasted years of playing Doom, and looking at the chainsaw's damage values it seems unlikely. But I could be wrong; the chainsaw apparently has a maximum damage value of 20 points, although it's not clear how often the chainsaw damages its victim; perhaps a previously-injured zombieman could be gibbed if it sustained e.g. 15 points of damage twice in a cycle. I know not. Someone who understands the source code could probably answer this. -Ashley Pomeroy 20:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : It's definitely impossible; SSG has max damage >200 yet never gibs a zombieman. I removed chainsaw from the list. BTW, almost anything has a chance of gibbing a Zombieman (except weapons 1-4 w/out berserk, another zombieman, shotguy, chainguy, spider mastermind, maybe something else). Should the list really be in the article? :: Doesn't hurt. I assume the SSG fails to gib the zombieman because the damage is spread amongst the pellets, rather than concentrated in one single damaging blow. 21:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC)